


Late Night/Morning Fun

by heatedblanket



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Begging, Beta!AU, Bottom!Amity, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Kitchen Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spanking, Top!Luz, degration, for the love of gods beta au they are adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatedblanket/pseuds/heatedblanket
Summary: Beta!Luz wakes up to her sleeping gf humping her leg. Beta!Amity makes sure to repay her girlfriend in the morning.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 16
Kudos: 280





	1. The Night Of

**Author's Note:**

> I heard the Beta!Au were officially confirmed to be 18/19? Fuck yeah!

Luz and Amity lay sleeping on a mattress on the floor of the Owl House. They lay on their sides, limbs intertwined, Amity’s head on Luz chest rising and falling with the humans breathing. Luz had a leg between her girlfriends thighs, occasionally brushing against Amity while they slept, causing an interesting dream to form in her head. The witch rubbed herself on Luz thigh, letting out soft mewls and whispered moans in her sleep. The motion woke up Luz, who was immediately aroused by the sight of her girlfriend so wet and needy in her arms. Luz brushed some long teal hair away from Amity’s pierced ear to breath into it, kissing and licking the shell of her pointed ear, causing the girl in her arms to shudder and wake up. “L..luz?” She said as she awoke, pulling away to get a good look at the girl assaulting her ear. “Good morning hermosa~” Luz purred and placed a kiss of her girlfriends cheek. Amity took in the room, it was still dark out. “What time is it?” Amity said as she stretched to life. “Not sure, probably like 2 or 3?” Luz responded offhandedly. “Why the actual fuck did you wake me up then?” The witch said backhandedly. “On the contrary baby, your the one who woke me up.” Luz said with a smirk. Before Amity could form a response Luz grinded her thigh into Amity’s pussy, sending a wave of pleasure through the green haired witch. She stifled a moan in response “W-wha-“ “I woke up to you grinding on me and moaning my name, kitten~” The human said as she licked her lips. Amity felt her face heat up and she buried her head into her girlfriends shoulder. Luz pulled Amity back by her hair, looking into her eyes. “It was incredibly erotic.” She deadpanned, causing the green haired witch the squirm in her grasp. Amity was too flustered to get out any real words, instead moaning in response. Luz took this as her que kiss Amity hard as she moaned, shoving her tounge into her girlfriends open mouth and asserting dominance. Amity could only helplessly muffle moan into Luz’s mouth as the latina swirled her tounge around, tasting every part of her mouth that she could. Luz continued to rub her thigh against Amity’s cunt, feeling the wetness on her bare leg through Amity’s soaked panties. She pulled away from the kiss, leaving Amity completely breathless. “Excited much Blight?” she teased, moving a hand from Amity’s waist to lightly brush her pussy thorough her panties. The witch moaned and rolled her eyes back in response, making Luz want to tease her even more. “You sound so cute, you know that?” Amity once again stifled a broken moan in response, going limp in her girlfriends arms. Luz chuckled “And so needy too~” as she used the grip she still had in Amity’s hair to push her back into a deep passionate kiss while she pushed her panties aside to play with her sensitive folds. The witch arched her back in response, opening her mouth fully with a moan, giving Luz more access to explore. Luz slowly pushed a finger in, making Amity shutter in response. “Fuck baby your so damn wet. And tight~” Luz teased as she pulled out of the kiss, moving down to leave wet sloppy kisses down Amity’s neck, making sure to suck some hickies in along the way. Amity was on cloud nine, gasps and moans falling out of her mouth with every thrust of Luz’s fingers. The human moved her hand from Amity’s hair to her waist, sliding her calloused hands under her girlfriends shirt. Cold fingertips met perky pierced nipples, causing Amity to moan loudly as she stuck her tongue out, uncontrollably drooling down her chin. It was so good she couldn’t help it. Luz quickly pulled the shirt above Amity’s head, disposing it onto the floor next to them. Amity shuddered at the sudden loss of attention to her chest and cunt, wiggling her thighs together in hopes of getting some friction. Luz sat up and straddled her girlfriends hips, taking in the view of Amity’s exposed chest. “You really have such nice tits, you know that?” She said as she licked her lips as she placed both of her hands over her girlfriends breasts, groping and rubbing her calloused palms against hard pink nipples. Amity bit her lip and threw her head back in response, trying to muffle anymore embarrassing moans from spilling out of her mouth. “Uh uh uh, princessa-“ Luz took one of her hands away to place it against Amity’s cheek, using her thumb to pull at her pale pink lips. “I wanna hear it all, let’s me know I’m doing a good job~” she smirked. “F-fuck~” Amity moaned in response. “Good girl.” Luz said as she tucked a stray hair out of Amity’s face and behind her ear, making sure to caress the twitching sensitive ear as she did so. Amity immediately leaned her head into the touch, brushing her cheek against Luz’s large hand. “Awww, precious” Luz said as she rubbed the little spot on the back of Amity’s ear that makes her go wild, the witch immediately arching her back in response. Luz continued to play with Amity’s tits with one hand and rub her ear with the other, feeding little moments of praise as she did so. “You look so cute like this-“ “Keep moaning my name baby I love to hear it-“ “What a good girl for me~” At this point Amity had been completely taken apart, any trace of self respect was out the window as she was reduced to a squirming pile of moans beneath her girlfriend. “L-lulu please-“ she choked out. “Please what?” Luz stopped dead in her tracks and sat up to look at her poor humiliated girlfriend underneath her. “Please!” She moaned back. “Your gonna need to be a little more specific than that babygirl.” Amity was too flustered to get words out, hot tears beginning to swell in her golden eyes. Luz quickly brought a hand to Amity’s face to swipe a tear away. “Just tell me what you need me to do, anything and it’s yours.” She said in attempt to calm down the squirming Blight. Amity took a deep breath “I need you to t-touch m-me.” She choked out. “Where love?” Luz teased. At this point Amity looked more mad than blissed out. “You know!” She protested. “I don’t know baby, you gotta tell me.” She brushed away the tears that began to fall down the witches red cheeks. Amity’s hands shot up to her face, covering her embarrassment. Luz immediately pulled them away and lowered herself down to be eye level with Amity, firmly hold her dainty wrists on either side of her head. “Where do you need me to touch you?” She said calmly with lust filled eyes. Amity swallowed hard with her eyes clamped shut. “M-my p-p-pussy..” she stammered out, hot and heavy tears falling from her eyes down her cheeks and onto the sheets. Luz took a hand to caress Amity’s cheek. “There you go- now was that so hard?” She teased. “Yes!” Amity cried back in frustration. Luz chuckled and planted a firm comforting kiss onto the witches forehead before moving herself down between Amity’s legs. She placed a thumb against her girlfriends soaked underwear one last time before pulling the soiled panties down, tossing them to the side. Amity shivered at the sudden feeling of cold air against her hot sex, and shuttered even harder as Luz brought a hand to her pussy lips, gently parting her folds with her thumb. Luz held a firm grasp on Amity’s thigh as she played with the witch’s pussy, running her fingers up and down her slit but just missing her clit, swirling fingers around her dripping hole. Amity was completely sent at this point, moaning and grabbing at the sheets under her hands in attempt to hold onto reality. “You really want it baby?” Luz teased as she slid her middle finger up to Amity’s clit, causing a desperate “YES! f-fuck please, please please-“ Amity was stuttering, begging and drooling down her chin as desperate pleads and cries fell from her mouth and hot tears poured out of her blissed out eyes. Luz took this as her go ahead and plunged her middle and ring finger into her girlfriends cunt, causing the witch to arch and cry even harder. “Shhhhh baby it’s ok-“ Luz brought other hand to Amity’s chin, attempting to swipe away the tears and drool from her jaw. She moved her fingers in and out slowly, making sure Amity felt every moment she made. Amity whimpered and leaned into her girlfriends touch as Luz sped up her pace. Amity’s eyes rolled back as more desperate mews and moans spilled from her mouth. “Your doing so good for me baby~” Luz said as she added a third finger. “Y-ES!” Amity cried out. “MORE!” She almost screamed as she pushed herself down onto Luz’s hand in an attempt to feel her even deeper. Luz leaned forward and pressed clothed her body against Amity’s fully nude one. “What’s the magic word baby?” She rasped into her red twitching ears. “p- PLEASE~” Amity begged as she threw her arms over Luz’s shoulders, pulling her in even closer. Luz added a fourth finger and doubled her pase, brushing Amity’s swollen clit whenever she could. “What a good girl for me” Luz growled into Amity’s ear, finally causing her to completely break down into Luz’s arms. A leg shaking, world shattering orgasming took over the green haired witch, causing her to see white as she moaned and sobbed into Luz’s shoulder. Before she knew it the witch was wrapped up in a blanket, pulled close to her lovers chest who was petting her hair and gently kissing her forehead. “Lulu..?” She looked up and batted her eyes. “You ok baby? I know that got alittle intense.” Luz said as she wiped the last few tears from Amity’s cheeks. “Yeah Im good-“ she rested her head into the crook of her girlfriends neck “It was so good..” she mumbled before falling into a deep sleep.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity thinks she’s getting revenge only to be sorely mistaken.

Amity woke up to gentle sunlight peeking through the stained glass windows of Luz bedroom. She found her self comfortably nestled in her lovers arms, memories of last nights fun still fresh in her mind. She took a moment to really take in her girlfriends face, the way she drooled onto the pillow and her eyes fluttered in her sleep. The faded hickies and bite marks that freckled her neck, reminding Amity that the human was all hers and only hers. The thought lit a fire in her stomach, causing the witch to press a kiss her girlfriends jawline and work her way down her neck.

Amity was quickly stopped by the collar of the old t-shirt Luz was sleeping in, but nonetheless she lifted the shirts hem up to reveal a pair of beautiful tanned breasts, to which Amity quickly buried her face in between. ‘Soooo soft and warm’ Amity thought to herself as she gently groped and sucked at the delicious skin, indulging herself in worshiping her girlfriends body. She took Luz’s left nipple in her mouth, sucking gently as she twirled delicate fingers around the right one, surprised that she hadn’t woken up Luz up yet.

Amity found herself trailing her kisses downward until she position herself with Luz’s thighs on either side of her head. Amity took a moment to lick and suck some bruises into Luz’s inner thighs as she wrapped her hands around the biggest part of her lovers soft chocolate thighs. They were so strong and toned but thick as hell, and Amity savored every moment of being squished between them. Amity soon found her face to face with the outside of Luz’s damp boxer briefs, taking in the musk wafting from her. It was incredibly intoxicating and Amity couldn’t wait another second before pulling her girlfriends boxers down and shoving her tongue into her folds. She lapped up every bit of Luz’s wetness and swirled her tongue around her swollen clit, making sure to keep her fangs out of the way.

At this point Luz began to stir awake, but Amity paid no mind as she continued to slurp away at her cunt. What did catch her attention was a rough hand grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back from the wet warmth in front of her, leaving her tongue out and face sloppy and wet. “And just what do you think your doing?” Luz groggily snapped at her. “Returning the favor...?” Amity panted back. “What a naughty girl, couldn’t even wait until I woke up, huh?” Luz cooed. Amity’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates as she anticipated what Luz was about to do to her. “You know what happens to naughty girls, don’t you Blight?” Luz continued. Amity swallowed hard. “T-they get punished...” She nearly whispered. Luz moved her hand from Amity’s hair to her chin, lifting it slightly to make Amity look her in the eyes. “Smart girl. Now across my lap, now.”

Amity immediately moved so Luz could sit up, legs crossed on the edge of the mattress, patting at her lap. Amity, still naked from last nights scene laid across her girlfriends lap, face down, ass up. She didn’t need to be told, she already knew where this was going. Luz delicately ran fingers down her girlfriends back, giving her goosebumps and shivers. “Now why did you think that would be a good idea, love?” Luz said, firmly rubbing a calloused hand around Amity’s pale ass. “I just really wanted to...” Amity mumbled into the blanket she shoved her face into when the laid down. “Just really wanted to what?” She groped the soft flesh. “Wanted to play with you...” Amity admitted. “Well you could have at least asked like a good girl would, Mittens.” Luz teased. “I-I know! I just-“ before Amity could get a full sentence out Luz laid a harsh spank against her girlfriends bare ass with a resounding slap, making Amity cry out. “Sorry baby, but rules are rules and bad girls get punished~” Luz teased, clearly enjoying the reaction she got out of Amity. “But I-“ Another spank. “Did I ask you to talk?” Luz said as she harshly rubbed at the fresh handprints beginning to show up on her girlfriends ass. Amity simply huffed in response as Luz delivered another swift spank, enjoying the sight of her ass jiggling in the after shock. Amity bit into the blanket her face was shoved into, muffling the the moans that spilled from her mouth every time Luz’s hand came in contact with her ass. She’d never outright admit it to her dom but she loved this feeling, relishing in how humiliated it made her feel. It was incredibly arousing, Amity could already feel herself getting wetter and wetter with every spank. “You like this, don’t you Blight?” Before Amity could respond Luz ran a finger up the length of her slit, causing Amity to audibly moan. “What a naughty girl you are Amity.” Luz cooed and plunged two fingers into Amity’s sopping cunt, making her to groan even louder. Luz relentlessly finger fucked her girlfriend, causing the witch to arch her back and wiggle her ass in the air, eyes rolling to the back of her head as she did so. “What a needy little slut.” Luz pulled her fingers out and spanked Amity again, causing a yelp to escape the witch. “If your going to act like such a whore I might as well put you to good use. On your knees.”

Amity quickly did as she was told, getting on her knees on the soft mattress. “Uh uh uh-“ Luz teased as she pointed to the condemning hardwood flooring. Amity signed before getting off the bed and on her knees on the floor. Luz took in the sight before her. Amity kneeled perfectly on already bruised knees, completely naked, hair falling in her face, neck and chest adorned with bruises and bite marks Luz had left all over her. She looked like an angel as far as Luz was concerned. Luz made her away over to where Amity was, and gently pushed some stray hairs out of her eye just to grab a fistful of hair to jerk Amity’s head up to look her in the eyes. “Your so fucking beautiful, you know that?” Luz praised as she caressed Amity’s face. “Always so pretty and so good for me.” Amity bit her lip. She felt incredibly degraded and horrifically aroused at the same time. “Now let’s put that pretty mouth to good use, shall we?” Amity nodded eagerly in response, earning a chuckle from Luz. “Good.”

Luz stepped forward, using the grip she still had on Amity’s hair to push her face directly into her crotch. Amity wasted no time going to town on Luz’s folds with her tongue, exploring every part of her that she could. Luz shot her head back, groaning at the sudden attention to her wet sex. Amity leaned forward, resting her hands on Luz thighs before feeling her head get yanked back by her hair, looking up to Luz. “Hands behind your back, this is still your punishment you know.” Amity whimpered as she put her arms behind her back, suddenly feeling a lot of the pressure in her knees. “Good girl-“ Luz shoved her girlfriends face back into her hot wetness. “You may continue.” Amity went right back to where she was at, fiercely working at Luz’s clit with her tongue.

Luz began to loose herself in the pleasure, adjusting herself to be almost sitting on Amity’s face so she had more access. Amity used her tongue to fuck Luz’s hole, making sure to stroke her inner walls as much as she did so, tasting as much as she could. Luz’s grip on her hair got tighter, “Fuck baby your so good at this~” Luz praised. The praise caused Amity to double her efforts, and more praise to fall from Luz’s lips. “You look so damn pretty on your knees like this. You know just how to get me going, Amity~” This riled up the witch, who now mercilessly sucked Luz’s clit. “F-fuck baby I’m c-close-“ Luz used the grip she had on Amity’s hair to grind into her face even harder, loosing control on the situation. Amity continued her pace as Luz orgasmed onto her face, fluids dripping down her chin. Amity licked up as much as she could while her girlfriend rode out the mind blowing orgasm, moaning and cussing as she did so. Once she came down she took in Amity’s face. The girl was completely wrecked, drool and cum dripping from her chin, eyes half lidded and full of lust, her hair an absolute mess falling into her flushed face. It was the cutest thing Luz had ever scene. Luz took a moment to steady herself before reaching out a hand “Come here baby”.

Amity took it and and soon found herself wrapped in her lovers arms as flopped down onto the bed together. Amity signed in relief now that her punishment was over, ready to be showered in love and praise from her girlfriend. Luz pulled a blanket over their nude tangled bodies, letting Amity’s head rest against her chest as she caught her breath. Amity felt a hand in her hair again but this time gentle, slowly untangling the mess of knots that now filled the mop on her head. “What that ok? I didn’t want to push you too hard.” Luz asked, concerned. “No no it was amazing!” Amity purred back. “Was is ok that I ate you out in your sleep?” Amity asked, genuinely concerned. “What? Oh fuck- of course it was!” Luz comforted her girlfriends worries. “It was actually really hot..” Luz blushed. “Oof good, I was worried you were actually mad at me for a bit there.” Amity sighed in relief. “Baby, if I wasn’t ok with it I would have just safe worded, no need to fear.” She said as she rubbed circles into her girlfriends back. “Good to hear..” Amity mumbled before falling into a late morning nap. Luz hummed and held her sleeping girlfriend, deciding it best to let her rest after a morning of hard work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I had someone tell me to separate my writing into paragraphs to make it easier to read so I gave that a shot. Thinking of making a new work of just beta lumity one shot requests if y’all would be into that!


	3. Bonus Chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn’t going to exist but my brain would not let me sleep until I wrote it, I just wanted a lil bit of domestic fluff haha

Amity woke up with a stretch to an empty bed. She immediately sat up and looked around her girlfriends room, but no Luz to be found. She grumpily got out of bed with a huff and threw on the nearest hoodie she could find discarded on the floor, it was one Luz had been wearing the day prior but she didn’t care. The hoodie fell to her mid thigh, so she paid no mind to bother putting on pants or underwear as she made her way downstairs. Even if Eda was home that woman had accidentally seen her in worse states of undress, so she wasn’t concerned in the slightest.

Amity examined the living room of the Owl House, the usually bustling home surprisingly quiet. A scent made its way to her nose ‘Breakfast?’ she thought. Her bare feet pitter pattered across the creaky floor to the kitchen where she found her girlfriend in a similar state of undress in front of the stove. Amity quickly wrapped her arms around Luz’s waist “What’s cookin, good lookin~” She said as she stood on her tip toes to kiss the back of Luz’s neck. “Goood morning Hermosa-“ Luz said as she leaned back to give her girlfriend a smooch on the cheek. “And just some afternoon pancakes.” Luz finished. Amity chuckled “I will never understand your human food, who can eat all that sugary crap in the morning anyways!” Amity complained as she took a sat at the table, her bare ass directly against the seat. It was cold, and slightly exciting to her. “Me! I fucking love this shit!” She said as she flipped her last flapjack onto the high stack of already finished cakes, and made her way over to the table. “You do have quite the sweet tooth.” Amity sighed. “Yeah I do, and my favorite sweet treat is you!” Luz joked as she left a big sloppy kiss on Amity’s cheek, making the girl squirm and giggle.

Luz sat adjacent to Amity, placing a fork in front of her before digging directly into the pile of pancakes in front of them. “What I can’t even get my own plate?” Amity protested. “Humph-?” Luz questioned, mouth full. She swallowed “Less dishes to do later!” She said as she took a forkful for sugary goodness and put it in front of Amity’s mouth. Amity couldn’t help but giggle at her girlfriends laziness as she took the bite in front of her, making sure to lick the fork clean. She looked to Luz who seemed absolutely enraptured in watching Amity eat off her fork. She bit her lip and quickly got another bite ready to place in front of Amity who gladly ate it, seductively licking the syrup off of the fork. Amity quickly took the fork Luz had put in front of her on the table and scooped up and bite to place in front of her girlfriend, who immediately took the bite, no questions asked. They carried on feeding each other until the stack of pancakes in front of them depleted and the girls were throughly aroused by the intimacy of the situation. Amity took her pointer and middle fingers to the empty plate to swipe up some leftover syrup before bringing her messy fingers to Luz’s face. Luz took the fingers into her mouth, swirling her tongue around black painted nails and cleaning them off with a ‘pop!’ out of her mouth. Amity was absolutely dumbfounded, taking her saliva soaked finger into her own mouth to savor the taste of Luz’s mouth, keeping direct eye contact the whole time. Luz seemed to melt in her seat, unable to keep still as Amity moved her hand to her bare thigh and rubbed up and down. “You like that, huh?” Amity teased, Luz could only bite her lip and moan in response.

The girls soon both got up from their seats and met in a passionate kiss. Amity wrapped her arms around Luz’s waist and Luz rested her hands on Amity’s shoulders and they kissed. They fought for domance before Luz gave in, opening her mouth with a moan to give Amity entrance. Amity didn’t get to top often and quickly took advantage of the situation, battling Luz’s tongue into submission as she pressed her lover against the kitchen counter. Amity pushed her a knee between Luz’s legs while moved her kiss down to her neck, sucking in even more hickies as she went. “A-amity~” Amity looked up “Huh baby?~” The witch cooed. “I u-uh..” For once Luz looked at a loss for words. “What is it?” Amity shot back, taking a hand to caress Luz’s face. Luz was shocked, she never felt like this but right now all she wanted to do was get on her knees and obey Amity’s ever last command. “I love you so fucking much.” Luz spilled out, embarrassed. Amity giggled. “I love you to baby~” she kissed Luz, not hard or aggressive like she was before, just full of love and passion. Luz felt butterflies in her stomach as she savored the kiss. Amity quickly pulled away, flipped their positions and hopped up onto the kitchen counter.

“Now why don’t you show me just how much you love me?” Amity teased as she wrapped her legs around Luz’s waist and rested her hands on her shoulders, pulling her in for another deep passionate kiss. Luz happily obliged, kissing Amity back eagerly but still letting the witch lead, melting into the kiss with soft whimpers. Amity ran delicate hands up into Luz’s hair, causing the human to moan even more, resting her hands on the edge of the counter on either side of Amity’s thighs. Luz couldn’t help but appreciate how her thighs squished against the counter so she ran and hand up onto a pale thigh and squeezed. “Like what you see?” Amity said as she broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting the two. Luz nodded eagerly, licking the remaining spit off her lips. “You taste like pancakes” she mindlessly muttered out. “I wonder if the rest of me tastes like pancakes too?” Amity teased.

Before Luz could register what she meant the witch was already pulling her down to her knees by the back of her hair. Luz fell to her knees with little resistance, wanting to please her girlfriend. Amity rested her legs on Luz’s shoulders, pressing soft warm thighs to either side of her round ears. Luz was met with Amity’s already soaking went cunt in her face, she couldn’t take her eyes away. “Look what you did to me Lulu, I’m such a mess” Amity teased. “You’d better clean me up~” Luz took this as her okay to shove her face directly into Amity’s dripping cunt, tongue first in a big flat swipe. Amity shuddered as she gripped the back of Luz’s hair harder. Luz quickly went to work on Amity’s core, licking in circles around her girlfriends clit and up and down her slit until Amity shoved her head further in. “I need you inside me. Now.” Luz needed no further instruction as she plunged her tongue into Amity’s cunt, lapping in and out bringing Amity closer and closer to her end. Amity’s legs began to shake as she let out a desperate moan “Y-yes! Right there Lulu~” Luz did as she was told and continued eating away at Amity’s core as her thighs clenched around her head and she ground down onto her face, blasting her mouth with cum. Luz eagerly lapped up every last drop that she could before Amity calmed down enough to pull her back by her hair and take in the girl before her.

Luz’s hair had been ruffled up beyond anything Amity had ever scene, her eyes had tears forming in the corners of them and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth, leaving her panting in attempt to catch her breath. Amity was panting herself, trying to come back to reality after that orgasm. “That...was so good.” She huffed. “Who knew you could be a good little sub!” Amity giggled as she ruffled Luz’s already dishelved hair. Luz went to respond but before she could they both hear someone walk into the doorway. “Luz! Blight! Could you at least not fuck on my kitchen counters! I gave you a damn room for a reason, use it!” The girls immediately sprung to their feet. “S-sorry Eda!” Luz apologized as she grabbed Amity’s hand and led her out the kitchen to make a beeline for her bedroom. “It won’t happen again!” they quickly ran up the stairs. “It better not! Damn horny idiots!” She yelled back as she turned to the kitchen table. “Ooo pancakes!”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll take ideas for chapter two bc if y’all have any?


End file.
